Sometimes Feelings Between Family Members Are Deeper Than First Though
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Endeavor's kids are all adults now so he decides to start dating again however this doesn't go over so well with Shoto who happens to work up a plan with Natsuo to destroy their fathers relationship with this new woman. Shoto then needs to show his father just who he actually belongs to


Sometimes Feelings Between Family Members Are Deeper Than First Thought

A/N: I wanted to do another ShoutoXEndeavor fic so here I am! The prompt came from the amazing Nina3491! This fic will have all Endeavor's kids as adults. I can't thank my readers enough for the lovely reviews on my ShinsoXMonoma fanfic it was rather rushed done in a couple of hours very late at night so I'm incredibly happy that I did a good job on it and that you all enjoyed it! I hope you like this one too! Please R&R!

Shouto's POV

It was no secret that as the old man got older it was obvious that he was beginning to think that his life was becoming duller even though he was still the number one hero it was like he was missing something we could all see this. As we too had grown older we'd all, even Natsuo, forgiven our old man he had put in a significant effort to fix things between us all although mum and dad didn't get back together.

So one day while I was out doing a little shopping with Deku I just happened to spot my old man sat with someone who could only be his date. For some reason that even I couldn't explain I felt myself growing more and more frustrated with this. Telling Deku that I'd be right back I strolled over to their table taking a seat as if I belonged there. It was obvious how uncomfortable the woman felt by this but I paid her no mind focusing instead on my father. "Hello father, it's rare to see you out of the house when it's not work related," I commented causing his date to feel incredibly awkward to the point she stood up bowed apologised and left. However before she left for good Endeavor called her back arranging for them to meet again.

I mentally snarled at this I had no idea why it was but the thought of these two meeting up again and getting along the idea that Endeavor could fuck this woman was infuriating me to no end. I however made sure not to show this on my face as my father turned to me to excuse himself. I watched him go a plan formulating in my head to get my dear old daddy back.

The day of the next date I was out with Natsuo who though had also forgiven Endeavor still liked to one up him every now and then and so I had convinced him to help me out although I twisted the truth a little telling him that I wanted to help him sabotage his date as Endeavor would hate it if one of his sons stole his girlfriend. Natsuo of course agreed to this so off we went to where I'd heard that Endeavor was meeting his date. When there we set our plan into action we slid into the two free seats by our dad and Natsuo set to work on charming his date which was working like a charm, Natsuo had gotten very, very attractive as he had gotten older so it really wasn't hard for him to charm any woman he came across, not that he did so often he wasn't a jerk to women.

A few minutes later and Natsuo had completely won her over and they were leaving the table. A very frustrated Endeavor was sitting opposite me which was a pleasant sight though I hid my glee behind my typical ice cold mask. Endeavor in his frustration got up to go to the bathroom and so I followed letting a little of my glee show through as I got up and followed him to the restroom. "Awww does your date prefer younger men, daddy?" I teased him. "She's such a naughty woman isn't she ditching you for your own son~ and right in front of you too~" I told him gleefully.

I continued to make jibes at him to the point it frustrated him so much that he snapped and pounced onto me however that wasn't going to fly with me as I simply slammed him up against the wall "you know daddy that I actually set this whole thing up~ running into you here, Natsuo being with me, him stealing your girl~ all of it~" I told him.

A very pissed off Endeavor glares at me "why the hell would you do that?!" he asked angrily doing his best to try and break away from me. A smirk made its way to my face now as I leaned in close staring into his wide and confused blue orbs. Relishing in the confusion that was clear in his bright blue eyes I wasted no time in capturing those lips in a searing kiss.

"You're mine! You've always been mine! And I'm not about to let some bimbo steal you away from me. You fucked up my life. So I think it's only fair if I repay the favour. After tonight... you'll never want to leave me, daddy," I told him now. His eyes widened comically at this as he once again did his best to get away but my grip was too hard. I decided to stop him from being able to even try and get away from me, I shredded his suit before pushing him up against the wall once more. I then used my knee to rub against his crotch gaining me a few soft whimpers and whines as I pleasured him. He started to bite down onto his bottom a bit to try to not make any noise but I wasn't going to have that. I pushed my knee into his cock harder now surprising him as he let out a loud gasp. "That's a naughty daddy~ you're not allowed to hold your voice back I want to hear just what I'm doing to you~ if you hold back again then I might just have to punish you daddy~" I warned him.

A look of defiance briefly crossed onto his face before it promptly left again clearly he was thinking better than to defy me. I brought a hand up now to fondle his chest, I'd always wanted to play with his tits and now was the now was the most perfect moment to do so. As I began to fondle his tits I made sure to pay special attention to his nipples rubbing, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs. All the while I was doing this my knee never stopped rubbing against his crotch, I knew that my ministrations were working on him his cheeks were incredibly flushed and his cock was rock hard as he let out small wanton moans. I licked my lips as I added a little more friction to his dick which ripped one of the absolutely sexiest noises from his lips that I'd ever heard in my life as his orgasm ripped through his body.

I felt a feral growl rip through my throat at the sound of it my possessiveness now hitting a new high, there was absolutely no way that I was ever going to let my dear old dad get away now. Wasting no time I pushed him so his chest was now up against the wall baring his perfect perky ass in full view now. I licked my lips once more as I kneeled on the floor behind him planting my hands on those perfect globes of his. I spread his cheeks getting my first but definitely not my last look at his cute little puckered hole. Another feral growl tore its way out of my throat as I dived forward burying my face into his arse preceding to eat him out. I started to stretch his entrance with my tongue delving it as far into him as I could.

A smirk made its way onto my face as I heard him moaning softly above me causing me to eat him out a little rougher gaining me more and more delicious moans. Wanting to hear even more of his delicious noises I moved a hand from one of those perfect globes as I pushed a finger into his entrance gaining me a small groan. I smirked wider at this wasting no time in thrusting my finger in and out of his greedy hole soon I added the second finger starting to scissor him before adjusting the angle so as to find the spot that I knew was buried deep inside him and have him seeing stars.

After a couple of moments a rather loud moan told me that I'd found what I was looking for. With a smirk of triumph I continued to abuse that spot drawing more and more delicious moans from between his lips. It didn't take long before my dear old dad was cumming once again just from me fucking his ass with my fingers. "My, my how naughty can you get daddy~ cumming from me simply playing your arse~" I growled against his neck. "That's twice you've cum now~ and to think you were so against this at the start~" I cooed now.

I removed my fingers now not caring that I hadn't added the third finger. I pulled my erection free from my pants hissing as the cold air touched my heated flesh. I then teased him by rubbing the tip of my erection against his puckered hole causing him to let out a grumble in frustration. My smirk widened at this, at just how needy he was by just a bit of touching and fingering.

Not wasting another minute I thrust into him not stopping till I was buried balls deep inside his incredibly hot and tight hole. It felt even better than I had imagined way better, I had to stop myself from cumming right then and there as I entered him. I soon started a rather rough pace with him making sure once again to abuse that sweet spot buried deep inside him as I hit it with every thrust. The extremely loud moans that were coming from Endeavor were such a turn on and only served to spur me on more and more.

I buried my face into his neck now as I let out a feral growl as I ruthfully pounded into him. As I gave a particularly hard thrust that caused him to arch his back I dug my fingers into his hips. It was beginning to become too much as he then started to push back against me his hips meeting mine in perfect timing. As I felt my orgasm drawing closer and closer I bite down onto his neck roughly drawing a strangled moan from his lips as he came all over the wall as I coated his walls in my seed.

As we stood there panting heavily and barely able to support ourselves I noticed a flash of white on our left to which was when I noticed an incredible embarrassed but equally turned on Natsuo watching us. I glanced back at Endeavor before glancing at where we are still connected before back at Natsuo. Endeavor was in no position to even try and explain what had happened between us as he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Well I guess the cats out of the bag…" I mumbled more to myself as I pulled out of my dear daddies entrance watching as my cum slipped down his leg just moments later. I quickly fixed our clothing as much as possible before gathering Endeavor close to me to help a very tired and sore number one hero out of the bathroom and towards home.

The End

A/N: It took me so long to finish this oh my I started it before I came home but I got so side-tracked with everything else going on in my life. I also have a couple of Jojo fanfics that I've recently started as well as a CrowFeri fic that I'll be writing for a reader. I will also be starting loads of rare ship KNB fanfics as well due to me getting back into reading the manga once again and finding so few or none at all for some of my ships.


End file.
